


I write sins, Knot tragedies

by MaskedPlayer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Breeding, Collars, Dirty Talk, Edging, Knotting, Leashes, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedPlayer/pseuds/MaskedPlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Ryan have been mated a while. Ray discovers a kink of Ryan's.... Sometimes, role reversal is fulfilling for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I write sins, Knot tragedies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'd Like It Better If I Could Win At It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757769) by [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono). 



> Okay so this is a gift thingy for Emono because they basically got me back into wanting to read/write Ragehappy stuff, and has the only A/B/O fic I've ever invested any time in, so here is my first ever attempt at A/B/O with some Raywood.

“Pl—please.”

 

“Hm? Whassat, Rye?” Ray's hips rolled to a soft halt, grinding down against his boyfriend's knot. He stared down at him, how the Alpha was flush from his cheeks to his nipples, his eyes glassy and jaw slack. It took a lot to get Ryan into subspace, but once he manage it, Ray could keep him there for hours.

 

It was rare that an Alpha could be dominated, but Ryan was no commoner. He was progressive, if anything, and Ray had discovered his little kink one night when he'd pulled Ryan into his apartment by his tie. It was like a collar and a leash, and the older man's striking blue eyes glossed over, whimper escaping his throat.

 

Ray found that he loved it. He hadn't at all expected it, but falling into the role as the dominant one suited the Lad quite well. “Hmmm?” He drawled, twisting his arm into the cord that connected to around Ryan's neck; he pulled it, just enough to earn a breathy whine, before letting it go lax.

 

“Please,” Ryan repeated, wrists bracing against the leather that held them to the bed's frame. With both arms spread out, he could barely move and his scent filled the room. Desperate came off him in waves, licking against Ray's nose and sending all sorts of signals off in his brain. Times like these made the Omega feel like he could pop a knot just from how in control he was.

 

Clicking his tongue, Ray leaned over his boyfriend, brushing their mouths together. Ryan keened, chasing those lips with his own flush ones, but was denied a proper seal. “Please _what_ , Rye?” Ray clenched down, pushing against the thick knot. “Do you wanna come?”

 

The Alpha nodded against his cheek, sweat and bristle of their beards making him shudder. “Not yet. I haven't had my fill of you.” Ray chuckled right into the larger man's ear, sitting up to watch him arch and twist. They'd been at this for an hour; the Lad slowly working his way down Ryan's cock, his much smaller body adjusting to his boyfriend's girth. Now, he was working on taking his knot. 

 

It had been torture, really. Ray pulled on the long, narrow leather strap that made up Ryan's leash whenever the older male tried to fuck up into him. There was a smaller leather cord wrapped around the Alpha's testicles, that didn't hurt until the Omega pulled on it in warning. The pain drove him to see colors he didn't think possible, the consensual abuse driving his brain to fry itself. 

 

Now he was broken down, a sweating, red mess at the clutches of his Omega, who was infuriatingly calm up there, rocking sweetly against his knot in an attempt to take it in. It hadn't worked yet, but Ray was determined to knot while in this kind of scene. 

 

“Shit,” Ray mused, feeling his tight hole starting to stretch enough to take the bulge at the base of his boyfriend's cock. “We're getting there, baby,” He hummed, watching how Ryan's eyes nearly rolled up into his head at the sensation. “Let's switch it up.” 

 

Haywood barely had a moment to come back to reality, when his hands were suddenly being released. Instinct took over, and he snatched his Omega's hips, yanking him down and fucking up into him with all he had, trying his best to finish the connection. The thin leather strap around his testes yanked tight, causing a low, primal howl to escape him. “ **Hands off. Now.** ” Ray's voice left no room to argue, a submissive whine wriggling out of the Alpha's throat like a terrified rabbit. 

 

“I didn't let you go to fuck me,” The Lad explained, slowly lifting off of the thick cock, savoring the wounded, gut-punched noise he got from it. Ryan was beyond words at this point, an animal of pure lust, submission and begging. His eyes were glossy and pupils blown, scent thick enough to coat the young man's tongue. “Sit up. Hands behind your back.” The Omega bit back the whine in his chest as he was empty, only because he might have missed the ragged, feral panting his bonded was making because of it. Ryan did as he was told without a second of hesitation, trained well. Ray pressed his chest against his Alpha's far larger one, reaching around him to tie both wrists together loosely. 

 

Ryan was so gone he didn't need to tightly bind them anymore. “Good boy,” Ray whispered in Ryan's ear, loving how he simpered, tilting his head submissively. Ray bit down sharply on the offered gland under the man's jaw, sloppily leaving several marks, creating a gorgeous necklace of bruises across the front of his neck. Everyone would know, but at the same time they'd have  _ no idea _ . 

 

Ray scented him until he was satisfied, reaching one hand down to cruelly circle his fingers around the Alpha's cock, still slick from how long Ray had sat on him and knot still at its thickest it would be before he came. He squeezed, sliding his tight fist down to his knot and popping around it, watching with fire in his eyes as his Alpha completely broke apart from it. 

 

“ _Ray,_ ” Ryan's vice was wrecked, a deep rasp that rattled into the Omega's bones, but not in a way that made him feel like an _Omega_. He felt so in charge, so dominant, so _Alpha_ by how Ryan's voice crackled with borderline hysteria in his need. “Pl—please.”

 

“You gonna bust a nut knotting my hand?” Ray teased ruthlessly, squeezing up the shaft and watching how thick streams of pre cum puddled into the sheets. “You can, you know. You can cum all over my hand, then watch me knot on one of my toys.” He breathed in Ryan's scent, tasting the bitter fear that was all part of the scene. They had a safe word; if Ryan truly felt abused, he'd use it. Instead, he made a broken sob, ducking his head into Ray's collar and sucking in deeply. 

 

“No, n-no...” Ryan couldn't even formulate his objection, his eyes fluttering. Ray could feel his eyelashes tickle his collar. 

 

The Omega shushed him with a soothing kiss, stroking is cock gently. “Okay. You've been good.” Ray kept the leash taunt around his arm as he changed his position. “Get on your knees. Good boy.” Ryan's balance was off but Ray helped him with a firm hand fanned across his chest. Once he was on his knees, the Lad mirrored his position, arching his back down and pushing his ass out- presenting for him. Ryan tried to go to him, but couldn't, his hands keeping him from moving too far forward else he fell. He watched with wide eyes as the Lad slowly pushed up against the thick head of his cock, grinding his drenched hole against it before he slid down in one motion. Ryan choked out a scream, hips snapping forward. The break had caused Ray to tighten up again, so his knot was met with resistance. It was pure sin, pure evil, and he loved it.

 

Ray dragged Ryan down on him, by the leash, forcing him to slot against his back. He grinned at how Ryan's hips stuttered, desperate for relief, urged on by instinct to  _ mate _ , to  _ knot _ , to  _ fill _ the hole clenched around it. He let him have his way, knowing he couldn't get the leverage he needed without his hands. Ryan's stamina always impressed him, but even so, he was becoming exhausted. Ray had already cum twice, and he intended this third time to be his last. 

 

“You wanna knot me?” Ray whispered, after fifteen minuted of rushed thrusting and ragged panting against his shoulders. “Hm? You wanna knot me, _boy?_ ” 

 

“Hnnhh--” Ryan couldn't form words, but his animalistic noises were read loud and clear. He panted into Ray's neck, licked at his ear with a pleading tremble in his whimper, stilled his hips as he pressed tightly against him. 

 

Ray puffed out lowly, a chuff to soothe his mate, before he pushed back firmly enough for him to take the knot. He listened to how Ryan practically barked in his ear, head spinning as the thick bulb spread him open enough to slightly burn before he took the whole knot into his body. He knew he wasn't going anywhere then, as his hole tugged at the edges of the knot's base, and he moaned through clenched teeth, hips rocking and grinding against him, feeling the thick head of Ryan's cock abuse his sweet spot. “That's it, breed me big boy- yes,  _ yes _ ,” He came  _ with _ Ryan, feeling the pulse of his orgasm, as he stuffed him with seed and bred him as deep as possible. He came with a strangled snarl, one hand darting down to stroke himself off as he painted the sheets with his seed and rode his mate's knot like it was his favorite toy.  _ It was. _

 

“You're so _good_ Ryan, that's it- you got more for me?” Ryan blustered an affirmative as he came a second time, then a third, and Ray swore he could feel his gut bulge from being so full. “That's it, breed me- _God_ Ryan, my boy,” Ray turned his head in the height of his orgasm and bit down sharply onto Ryan's throat, latching his jaw and riding it all out with a blissful wail around the flesh in his teeth, coming twice as hard with how Ryan _howled_ above him. 

 

As the orgasm faded for them both, Ray tipped forward, letting the leash unravel from his arm and tugging slightly on the knot inside of him as he did. Ryan made a strangled objection, tipping forward. He was able to tug his arms loose- he could have at any time, but it was part of this subspace, part of the scene- to catch himself. 

 

He rutted against Ray a few more times as he loaded him once more, peppering his shoulders with nips and licks, worshiping his sweaty form and grinding his knot inside of him. Well-earned reward indeed. His mind was blown and he ran on pure adrenaline, grabbing Ray by the hips and tipping them both sideways to spoon while Ryan's knot locked them together. 

 

“You're bleeding,” Ray commented, tilting his head back to watch the blood well up to the surface. It wasn't enough to scar, but he drew blood on the bade of Ryan's throat and he hummed at the sight of it. He leaned up to suck the blood off, and Ryan just grunted in acknowledgment. “Tired?” 

 

“Mm-hmm.” The Alpha droned, rubbing his nose against the back of Ray's neck, scenting him lazily as he was already drifting off to sleep. Ray wasn't far behind him, grinning when the larger male hooked a large leg over his to lock his hips in place, in case he tried to move in their sleep. By the time they woke up his knot would have faded, both of them sticky with sweat, cum and lube, and Ryan had a slew of nasty bite marks and a red welt on the back of his neck from the collar being yanked. 

 

A perfect night, as far as they were both concerned. 

 


End file.
